The Kingdom of Tronica
Tronica Also known as The Kingdom of Tronica or The Republic of Tronica Is a major kingdom located at Bronia Point located on the After Life, World of New Mar. It is known to be entirely ruled by Princess Panora Roran, and is know to be established outside the Walls of Faith Germany. Like Faith Germany, The Kingdom is also protected by a god like entity, on It's Northern Borders not far from the Walls of Valorship by Underground Mines that are powerful enough to incinerate anything that is caught in it's blasts. Beacons are placed outside the Kingdom's outskirts by Panora about 35 Miles out side Faith Germany's Walls, so that residents do not accidently trip them. The Kingdom of Tronica is known to be entirly on the other side of the Sky Border between the Night and Day star cycle. Tronica is known to be on the day side while Faith Germany and It's surrounding Walls are on the Night side. The Walls of Valorship, separate the 2 Nations, from the southern side. History 'Panamala's Death' 'Rebirth as Panora' 'Arrival in the Afterlife' 'Establishment' 'Expanding of Tronica' 'The No Where Gap' 'Organizing a Military Unit' 'The Mar War' 'Treachery In Tronica' 'Attacks Unleashed by Faith Germnay' 'Faith German Occupation' 'Tronic Republic With Draw' 'Operation Kingdom & Turning Point' 'Beach Landing At Galora' On September 21st, of 29 A.L. Princess Panora, now with the aide of her father Prince Zoran of Ior Sorna, conducted a full scale landing operation on the beaches of Galora, during a non violent sand storm at the time, where she managed to clear the beach in about 3 hours, but not before taking heavy losses on her side as well. As Faith Germany began to pull back into the mountains, Zoran scouted ahead and took out multiple search parties along side several recon forces, where he and his squad managed to locate the remainments of the Faith German forces entrenching themselves around the City of Galora. At that very moment an air fleet of about 200 Bombers began to pound the advance of Princess Panamala just as Zoran had returned to the Tronican front lines, to inform he of the situation. Despite a minor F.E. advantage over the Tronica ground forces, whom not yet has recieved a military air force at the time, were force to scatter in several locations around the Desert using rocks, Trenches and anything that they could hide behind in order to miss the attacks from the air, making it even more difficult for the Luftwaffe to hit their targets from the skies. After being bogged down in both the Desert and Beach line for a grand total of about 4 hours, Princess Panora fearing the loss of her entire army orders an immediate withdraw back tot he Marlain Islands, but just as Panora is about to call in a withdraw back to the Maralin Islands, Zoran talks her out of the plan stating that planes can be beaten, and that she actually has the advantage due to the Sand Storm that is completely hiding the postion of her troops movements on the ground. By this very point the Storm eventually began to increase causing major damage to Princess Panora, Zoran and the rest of the Tronica Advance, but the Storm's increase of high winds would later force the retreat of the Luftwaffe allowing her to move up. After arriving in the Mountains, many of the Soldiers of the Faith Empire were entriely coruppted from all of the sand, while most of the storm began to mess around with their wiring and Sonar. Seeing this to an advantage Princess Panora ordered the attack and managed to reclaim the City just before the Storm could rip her, along with her father and army apart. Tronica's victory at the landing beaches of Galora was a very strong turning point in the Mar War. At this very point Princess Panora was finally starting to regain the land that she had lost to Faith Germany's blitz invasion. Additionally, With Faith Germany in retreat, things were starting to look very well for The Republic of Tronica. At this very point along with the arrival of Prince Zoran, Princess Panora was now ready to invade the mainland even further, and reclaim their capital of Cazadia. However before the any further Engagements were made Faith Germany pulled out of Cazadia before Tronica had a chance to attack, the cause of this is entirly unknown, but the Liberation of the entire Galora region brought about an offical Turning Point in the entire Mar Conflict, in which General Velieum used this turning point in order to unleash Operation Kill The Nation, in hopes of spreading Princess Panamala's hatred for Soul Harrison even higher than before. 'Reclaiming of the West' 'Attempts Made on Faith Germany' 'Cease Fire' 'Post War' 'Northern Expedition' Rules Trivia Category:Universal Locations Category:After Life Nations Category:New Mar Regions